Borracho
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Tal vez el alcohol no habia sido tan malo... pero nadie dijo que eso resuelve todos los problemas. Algunas cosas ni el licor ni el amor pueden resolver del todo... pero son los pequeños detalles que mas amamos del otro    Ahome & Inuyasha


Hola hola!... fiu! Se paso el año 2011 y llegamos al 2012 y yo aun atascada con mis historias... la verdad que lamento tener a los lectores en la incertidumbre pero bueno... milagros no puedo hacer para poder actualizar más rápido si contamos con la interrupción de mis estudios y otros factores... pero no he venido a contar mi vida o situación sino a entregarles un pequeño one shot de una pareja que me gusta y de la cual me enamore completamente... además de decir que este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y por tanto espero que les guste la primera publicación que hago respecto a este anime ^_^

Así que sin más preámbulos (y para no aburrir a nadie ¬_¬) los dejo con lo siguiente no sin antes decirles a todos:

**Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo los personajes de esta serie para crear la historia sin fin de lucro alguno.**

**- - - – * – - - -**

**Borracho**

**- - - – * – - - -**

Aquello no podía ser cierto... tenía que ser una broma... pero aunque deseara que así fuera la verdad era que estaba pasando.

Cuando Ahome Higurashi dijo que se fuera lejos no espero que realmente lo hiciera, cuando le gano la preocupación y las dudas comenzaron a emerger de la nada le pidió a Sango que le prestara a Kirara para ir en su busca... pero no estaba preparada para lo que encontró.

- Inuyasha... tu... tu estas... – la chica del futuro se le quedaba viendo con preocupación y nerviosismo... el sujeto frente a ella era completamente lo contrario de lo que era ese mitad bestia

- Que tanto diches... no entiendo poque... peo creo que... no tiene casho que hablemos de esho – le dijo el chico mitad bestia con una voz un poco murmurante mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente y enfocaba la vista cada dos por tres

- ¡Estás borracho! – exclamo con cierto terror la chica

- Yio no estoy... borracho – se defendió el chico para luego acercarse a ella un poco mas... arrinconándola contra el árbol sagrado

_- Por amor a Dios Inuyasha... ¡qué rayos hiciste! –_ pensaba la chica mirando con cierto temor al chico pensando que fue lo que dio paso a esa situación...

– **Unas horas antes –**

- ¡ABAJO! – aquel grito se escucho a muchos metros a la redonda e incluso la anciana Kaede suspiro al saber que eso solo significaba problemas

- Estos niños... nunca aprenden – se dijo en suspiro la anciana sacerdotisa retomando sus labores

En otro lugar, se veía la figura estampada de Inuyasha en el suelo mientras una Ahome completamente furiosa le miraba con un puño alzado

- ¡Qué demonios te pasa! – grito el chico de cabellos plateados tras levantarse y casi gruñéndole a la chica

- ¡Eres un tonto! – grito la chica sin dejarse intimidar, ya estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada a ese carácter

- ¡Yo un tonto, tu eres la tonta! – contraatacó él chico más molesto

- ¡Por qué habría de serlo cuando fuiste tú quien inicio todo! – reclamo sin bajar ni un poco su voz

Mientras aquel par se gritaban el uno al otro acusándose por enésima vez de las cosas, Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shipo miraban la escena con gesto de negación...

- Siempre es lo mismo – se quejo el pequeño zorro negando con la cabeza

- Ya conoces como son ambos – dijo el monje negando también

- Inuyasha... Ahome... quieren para de una vez – hablo con firmeza la exterminadora dirigiéndose al par de contendientes que tal parecía que no querían ceder un solo ápice en sus reproches

- ¡Eso díselo al tonto de Inuyasha! – reprocho la chica mirando a su amiga

- Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, solo te dije que la comida estaba demasiado horrenda... no tiene nada de malo que lo diga si es la verdad – reprocho a su vez el chico volteando la mirada con orgullo

- ¡TONTO! ¡ABAJOOOOO! – gritó a todo pulmón y de nuevo el chico fue a parar al suelo

Ahome estaba furiosa, tanto que sus amigos no abogaban por nadie... pero si había algo que aceptar era que nunca había intentado preparar ese tipo de sopa y por ende lo que había resultado era una especie de pasta de color amarillento con trozos de verdura que mas parecían pedazos de carne a medio coser... en verdad no se veía apetitosa pero no era para que juzgara la cosa sin probarla.

- ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – gritó molesto levantándose del suelo y mirando feo a la chica

- ¡Entonces lárgate! – exclamo la chica mirando de frente a Inuyasha - ¡Vete de aquí de una vez a ver si Kikyo te prepara comida si es que de hecho la encuentras! – reclamo la chica con furia – vete lejos ¡YA! – grito para luego darse la vuelta y no mirar más a aquel tonto mal agradecido que solo juzgaba las cosas sin haberlas probado

- ¡Si eso quieres entonces me voy! – alego Inuyasha dando media vuelta - ¡Buscare a Kikyo si así lo deseas! – y tras esas palabras corrió lejos del lugar dejando a Ahome con un nudo en la garganta tras lo último que dijo

Los siguientes minutos fueron de total silencio, nadie de los presentes se atrevía a romper el hielo... en especial al notar la mirada de consternación de la joven sacerdotisa del futuro que denotaba cierta tristeza y enojo pero hacia ella misma.

- Creo... creo que deberíamos comer – dijo Sango rompiendo el silencio haciendo que el resto le siguiera la corriente para cambiar el ambiente

- Sí, tengo hambre – hablo con algo de entusiasmo el pequeño zorro

- No debemos dejar que la comida se enfríe después de todo – secundaba el monje acercándose al resto

- Coman ustedes... yo no tengo hambre – y tras eso la chica desapareció de la vista de sus amigos

- Pobre Ahome... parece que lo que dijo Inuyasha la afecto – comento la exterminadora con cierta tristeza

- Si, aunque trate de disimularlo le dolió lo que dijo – secundo el monje

- La pobre no se merece que le hagan eso... Inuyasha es un tonto – se quejaba Shippo

- Por ahora no queda más que dejar que ellos arreglen su problemas – dijo Miroku mientras veía la sopa en la olla y le entraba cierto temor el probarla

- Si, tiene razón excelencia – afirmo la exterminadora

– **Con Inuyasha –**

En un lugar apartado en el bosque se encontraba Inuyasha en la rama de un árbol con semblante molesto y ofendido... sabía que se había pasado un poco quizás con lo que dijo pero para ser sinceros la comida que había hecho Ahome se veía quizás apetitosa para un mounstro medio muerto de hambre que como única salida le quedara beber un caldo de estiércol por comida.

- ¡Ja!... esa mujer no va a hacerme retractar de lo que dije – comento al aire aun molesto con todo lo que paso

_**- ¡Vete de aquí de una vez a ver si Kikyo te prepara comida si es que de hecho la encuentras! vete lejos ¡YA!**_

- Si esa tonta de Ahome me quiere lejos pues con gusto me voy – dijo para luego empezar a saltar de árbol en árbol para ver si así se le iba el mal humor

– **Con Ahome –**

La chica se había alejado lo más posible de todos, después de la pelea y tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Inuyasha no se sintió con la fuerza para disimular lo mal que le sentó escuchar lo que le dijo

_**- ¡Si eso quieres entonces me voy! ¡Buscare a Kikyo si así lo deseas!**_

_- Idiota _– pensó al tiempo que se le escapaba una lágrima que rápidamente limpio de su rostro – ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – grito con todas sus fuerzas la chica

Aunque no lo aceptara pero le había dolido saber que Inuyasha se iría a buscar a Kikyo tras su discusión. Era como si ella fuera lo que necesitaba en su vida y que por eso la buscaba... pero muy en el fondo sabía que no solo lo pensaba sino que era cierto

- ¡Si quiere marcharse para buscar a Kikyo perfecto, no me interesa! – exclamo con molestia y decisión para luego dar la vuelta en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba

– **Con Inuyasha –**

Después de media hora de andar corriendo se detuvo al fin en la copa de un árbol. Miro el paisaje con fastidio pues a pesar que su intención fue alejarse lo más posible no había hecho más que correr en círculos todo el tiempo.

- Maldición, ¿por qué simplemente me cuesta alejarme de aquí? – se dijo con molestia al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho

- Oye Inuyasha – le llamaron por lo que el chico miro hacia abajo del árbol encontrándose con alguien ya conocido

- Pero que se supone que haces aquí – pregunto al tiempo que bajaba del árbol – no deberías estar en el templo o algo por el estilo – inquirió ya frente a él

- Estaba de pasada, ya sabes... además busco a Miroku – contesto con total tranquilidad

- Se ve que no cambias monje Mushin – comento viéndolo de soslayo – apuesto que estuviste tomando y ahora solo buscas que Miroku te muestre algunas mujeres

- Como dices eso de un anciano monje como yo – renegó Mushin como ofendido – solo necesito hablar con Miroku y me encuentro contigo quien por cierto ni me noto al acercarme y que además parece bastante molesto – argumento

- Eh? – Inuyasha no tenia argumentos al respecto, ese anciano borracho tenía toda la razón por lo que prefirió quedarse calladito

- Ves como si es verdad – sonrió con triunfo el monje – pero no importa, seguro es mal de amores por una mujer no es así – inquirió haciendo que Inuyasha le viera intentando negarlo como siempre pero quedándose con las palabras en la boca – ya decía yo – fue lo que dijo al ver que no respondía

- E-eso no es cierto – renegó volteando la mirada – no tiene que ver con ninguna mujer

- Ay, los jóvenes... creen que no nos damos cuenta –

- ¡Ya cállate anciano borracho! – exclamo con gesto molesto aunque se le notaba un leve sonrojo de vergüenza

- Esa manera de responder solo respalda lo que afirmo, ja ja ja – se rio el monje sacando una botella de licor de un bolso de viaje que llevaba consigo

- Como fastidias monje – se quejo volteándose

El monje Mushin simplemente sonrió dando un trago a la bebida, ese chico mitad demonio no sabía cómo disimular sus sentimientos y la verdad que le divertía mucho. Se sentó al pie del árbol con mucha comodidad para seguir bebiendo y ver si hacia algo respecto a Inuyasha que tal parecía no estaba en su mejor momento.

- Ayyyy, los jóvenes... mientras más lo niegan es porque mas es cierta la cosa – hablo como si solo hablara consigo y bebiendo mas licor

- ¡Quieres dejar de fastidiar con eso monje! ¡ya te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver con alguien! – renegó mirando con molestia al monje que tranquilamente bebía de su botella como si no le importara que le estuviera hablando

- Mejor deja de negarlo de una vez – bebió otro poco mas y continuo – además, que yo sepa no te decía nada a ti, simplemente hablaba para mí – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- Emp – Inuyasha se quedo callado ante eso, era cierto, ese monje no hablaba con él y por idiota se había delatado – olvídalo monje – giro la mirada ante la derrota, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

Mushin sonrió al verlo de nuevo en derrota, tenía toda la razón del mundo al pensar que era muy malo para mentir... entre más lo negaba mas lo aceptaba y por lo terco que era siempre caía en provocación al mínimo tacto.

- Ya no sigas así muchacho, mejor ven y siéntate... tal vez un poco de esto te sirva para despejar la mente – decía ofreciéndole de la botella de licor que sostenía en su mano derecha

- Ni hablar, yo no bebo de eso – renegó ante la invitación

- Vamos muchacho, no te morirás por tomar un poco – insistió el anciano monje

- ¡He dicho que no! – negó pero no conto con que al abrir la boca ese monje le metería la botella para hacerle beber un poco – ahg, ugh – no podía ni hablar y aunque intentaba resistirse a tomar no pudo aguantar mucho mas con el liquido casi ahogándole por lo que termino tragando de un golpe todo lo que había en su boca

- Así está mejor verdad muchacho – felicito tras verle tragar apartando la botella y viendo como empezaba a toser

- ¡Estás loco! – exclamo molesto – como se... te ocurre... darme... a la fuercha de eso –dijo lo ultimo empezando a sentir un poco de vértigo

El monje miro al chico empezar a verse un poco mareado y le causo gracia pues eso solo le decía que nunca había probado licor en su vida. Miro la botella y se fijo que le había hecho tragar más de la mitad de licor de un golpe... eso le respondía porque le hacía efecto tan rápido

_- No le hará mal después de todo _– pensó el monje sonriendo al tiempo que volvía a darle más licor a Inuyasha

– **Con Ahome –**

Ya había pasado más de hora y media desde la pelea que habían tenido y aun no había señales de Inuyasha por ningún lado. La chica del futuro empezaba a impacientarse ante la tardanza. Normalmente discutían, uno de los dos se iba pero al cabo de un rato regresaban y volvían a la normalidad pero... Inuyasha no había vuelto y eso le empezaba a preocupar.

_- ¿Dónde estás Inuyasha?_ – se dijo viendo el paisaje como si lo encontrara a la distancia desde su posición

- Inuyasha ya se tardo, no creen – hablo el pequeño zorro con cierto toque de preocupación

- Tienes razón, ya hace mucho que se fue y no ha vuelto – decía con gesto pensativo la exterminadora

- Tal vez Inuyasha si cumplió con lo que dijo y se fue – Miroku no encontraba otra idea más que esa, después de todo lo último que dijo fue que se iría y buscaría a Kikyo

- Entonces si fue a buscar a Kikyo – inquirió Shippo con sorpresa

- Será mejor que se callen los dos – renegó Sango ante las palabras que salieron a luz

- ¿Por qué? No hemos dicho nada malo o si – dijo el zorrito pero entonces vio el rostro de amenaza que tenia Sango – uyy

Miroku y Shippo sintieron la gélida mirada de Sango posarse sobre ellos pero entonces cayeron en cuenta del porque de esa mirada. Ambos giraron hacia la sacerdotisa del futuro y vieron como ella lucia triste.

- Señorita Ahome... se encuentra bien – inquirió Miroku un tanto preocupado de verla así

- Sí, estoy bien – afirmo la chica sin verlos

Sabía que si daba la vuelta verían su mentira por lo que prefería no verlos sin embargo por dentro estaba muy triste de solo pensar que Inuyasha de verdad se había marchado para buscar a Kikyo

_- Soy una tonta, no debí decirle que se fuera tras Kikyo... no debí... decírselo – _pensó con una sonrisa amarga – _pero... y si no es por eso que no ha vuelto... si algo malo le paso _– pensaba empezando a preocuparse – ¡_ay no!... y si esta herido en algún lado... no, tengo que ir a buscarlo ahora mismo – _se levanto con decisión de su lugar dejando sorprendido a sus amigos – Sango – llamo a la exterminadora

- Si, ¿Qué sucede Ahome? – pregunto confundida

- Me prestas a Kirara – pidió la chica

- Claro pero... a dónde vas – inquirió aun mas confundida

- Voy a buscar a Inuyasha – fue la escueta respuesta antes de marcharse sobre el lomo de Kirara

– **Con Inuyasha –**

- Yia para quieresh – le dijo a son de broma el chico de cabellos plateados mientras se encontraba tambaleantemente de pie mirando al monje sonriente cerca de él

- Pero si no he hecho nada muchacho... solo quería ver que tan suaves son esas orejas que tienes – se rio con diversión el monje

- Yia te ije que no – le dijo con un poco mas de seriedad – po que no mejor me dash otro poco de esho – decía señalando la botella en la mano del monje

- Esta ya no tiene nada, será mejor que no sigas bebiendo chico – sugirió mientras dejaba la botella a un lado, junto a las otras 4 botellas de licor que estaban ahí tiradas

- Pero... quiero mash – reclamo con un gesto molesto

- Ya muchacho, otro día traeré mas – trato de convencerle, empezaba a arrepentirse de haberle dado licor

- Yia te ije que quiero mash... no quiero eshtar recor...dando a esha tonta de Ahome... ja!, penshar que se moleshto conmigo sholo por una shopa horrible – decía dejándose caer en el suelo y con gesto de ofensa y molestia

- Así que era por eso que estabas así eh – inquirió sabiendo que al punto de borrachera que tenia decía la mera verdad

- Shi... esha tonta... shiempre she moleshta con todo y yio shiempre como tonto shiguiéndola – se reclamo empuñando la mano como si quisiera romper algo en ese instante - ¡Ahome esh una tonta! – reclamo golpeando el suelo

- Cálmate muchacho, las mujeres siempre se hacen las duras con uno pero es solo apariencia – expresaba el monje intentado tranquilizarlo – a veces hasta hacen que florezcan los celos solo para que les tomemos en serio

- Ashí esh... esha tonta de Ahome shiempre eshta de cariñosha con eshe idiota de Koga – decía con molestia – no piensho permitir que eshe lobo me la quite... ¡shobre mi cadáver! – exclamo empezando a gruñir como perro

- Veo que tienes muchas energías pero mejor cálmate y duerme un poco te hará bien... al menos hasta que despiertes – comento lo ultimo por lo bajo

- Yio no tengo shueño – le renegó – mejor voy a bushcar a Ahome – y tras eso se puso en pie y empezó a andar con bastante dificultad

- Oye mejor descansa, has bebido demasiado – sugirió el monje viéndolo marcharse a paso tambaleante

- No quiero... adiosh monje – se despidió sin más alejándose de ahí

- Ay!... es mejor que busque a Miroku y los demás para que lo detengan – se dijo mientras se iba del lugar

– **Con Ahome –**

- ¡Inuyasha!... ¡Inuyasha! – la chica sobrevolaba el territorio cercano buscando al chico de cabello plateado, se estaba preocupando y a la vez recriminando el hecho de buscarlo como tonta cuando quizás estaba muy a gusto con Kikyo - ¡Inuyasha!

Kirara y ella ya llevaban unos 15 minutos de búsqueda pero el aludido no daba señales de vida en ese lugar... tal vez se había ido más lejos de lo esperado o quizás estaba tan mal herido que había perdido la conciencia, sea cual fuera la situación no perdería el tiempo renegando el pro o contra de su búsqueda

_- Inuyasha... ¿Donde estas? _– se pregunto ya sintiendo que la preocupación la ahogaba un poco ante la sola idea que algo le hubiese sucedido o que estuviese con la sacerdotisa kikyo – Inuyasha

– **Con los demás –**

Todos estaban tranquilamente en el mismo lugar donde habían almorzado. Sango, Miroku y Shippo veían hacia el cielo con gesto pensativo pues a pesar de la tranquilidad aparente la verdad se preocupaban por sus amigos.

- Creen que Ahome lo haya encontrado – inquirió la exterminadora rompiendo el silencio tras la partida de Ahome

- Eso espero – fue la respuesta del monje Miroku quien se preguntaba porque tardaban tanto en volver ambos

- Yo pienso que la culpa la tiene ese tonto de Inuyasha, mira que dejar a Ahome así estando ella muy mal... solo ha logrado preocuparla y hacerla entristecer – hablo el pequeño zorro con cierta molestia ante las torpezas que cometía Inuyasha

- De nada nos sirve renegar las cosas, es mejor que ellos resuelvan sus problemas – sugirió el monje Miroku levantándose de su posición para estirarse un poco

- Aun así Shippo tiene razón, Inuyasha es un tonto nunca toma consideración de la pobre de Ahome – hablo Sango con tono sereno y preocupado

- Solo espero que no vayan a discutir y terminar peor que antes – rogaba Shippo pues conociéndolos seguro se veían y peleaban por cualquier tontería

- ¡Hola! – llamaron a lo lejos haciendo que todos dirigieran la mirada a la dirección de donde venia la voz – hola muchachos – saludo ya cerca la persona y todos le miraron sorprendido

- Maestro Mushin – llamo Miroku sin entender que hacia ahí él

- Pero que hace aquí – inquirió Sango extrañada

- Solo estaba de paso – argumento tranquilo – además... eh, donde está la señorita Ahome – inquirió al no verla cuando normalmente estaba con ellos sino con Inuyasha

- Ahome ha ido a buscar a Inuyasha – contesto Shippo confundido

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta monje? – inquirió Sango con desconfianza

_- Así que ha ido a buscarle... bueno, supongo que no sucederá nada malo – _pensó dubitativo pues después de todo el chico no estaba en las condiciones normales pero dudaba que pasara algo malo – ya entiendo – comento dejando confundidos a los demás

– **Con Ahome –**

Kirara se había impacientado en un determinado momento por lo que Ahome bajo y dejo que Kirara siguiera el rastro que tal parecía había encontrado. Después de dar tantas vueltas a los alrededores había ido a detenerse justo frente al árbol sagrado.

- Oye Kirara... mejor ve a tomar agua puesto que ni te he dejado descansar con tanta búsqueda – le dijo la chica de cabellos negros mirando un poco pensativa a la gata de fuego

La gata se había girado ante la voz de Ahome y luego volvió, en una bola de fuego, a su forma pequeña para luego alejarse hacia el río más cercano.

- Ten cuidado y no te tardes – le aviso sonriente oyendo maullar a la gata como respuesta – ayyy – suspiro la chica – en ¿dónde estarás Inuyasha? – pensó en voz alta ya más preocupada

- Ahome – la llamaron por lo que ella se sobresalto girando la mirada hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz

- Inu... yasha – pregunto extrañada la chica

- Ahome... hip!... al fin... te encuentro hip! – decía con una sonrisa boba y mirando adormilado a la chica

- Pe-pero... que te... – intento preguntar algo mas él no se lo permitió

- Ahome... te eshtuve bushcando – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella a paso tambaleante

_- Qué demonios... Inuyasha esta... Inuyasha esta..._

- Ahome – susurro al tiempo que la hacía retroceder con cada paso que daba hacia ella y es que la pobre chica solo lo miraba y estaba que no se lo creía en absoluto

- Inuyasha – le llamo con cierta confusión... en verdad ese era Inuyasha... o al menos ese era bajo esos efectos

- Ni she te ocurra irte de mi lado – advirtió de repente mirándola con reto como si ella hubiese dicho que se iría en algún momento

- Inuyasha... tu... tu estas – la chica del futuro se le quedaba viendo con preocupación y nerviosismo... el sujeto frente a ella era completamente lo contrario de lo que era ese mitad bestia

- Que tanto diches... no entiendo poque... peo creo que... no tiene casho que hablemos de esho – le dijo el chico mitad bestia con una voz un poco murmurante mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente y enfocaba la vista cada dos por tres

- ¡Estás borracho! – exclamo con cierto terror la chica

- Yio no estoy... borracho – se defendió el chico para luego acercarse a ella un poco mas... arrinconándola contra el árbol sagrado

_- Por amor a Dios Inuyasha... ¡qué rayos hiciste! –_ pensaba la chica mirando con cierto temor al chico pensando que fue lo que dio paso a esa situación porque siendo sinceros... su pelea no había sido para tanto... y menos para llegar a esos extremos – para Inuyasha – le dijo pero tal parecía que no la escuchaba... y empezaba a tensarse ante la cercanía de él... algo que ni en sus cinco sentidos haría y menos con esos pasos lentos y esa mirada que intentaba atraparla

Inuyasha termino por llevarla con paso lento hacia el tronco del árbol sagrado... no había dejado de verla en ningún momento y justo cuando la acorralo sonrió con cierta suficiencia al tiempo que Ahome le miraba con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y algo asustada con esa actitud que el alcohol había despertado en él.

- I... nu... ya... sha – volvió a llamarle ahora más lento, separando las silabas ante la repentina acción de él pues justo tras empezar a hablar él coloco ambo brazos a cado lado de ella, evitando que escapara

- No te permitiré que me dejesh – le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella – ¡nunca lo permitiré!

- Y acaso he dicho que... me iré – le enfrento aunque vacilante

- No te dejare... Ahome... yo nunca te dejare – suavizo su tono al tiempo que parecía que perdía la conciencia – te necheshito

_- Pero que disparates dices... ¡ya muévete Ahome!... Inuyasha no sabe ni lo que hace, ¡esta borracho! – _una parte de ella se mostro dolida ante eso... era verdad, Inuyasha no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y decía cosas que ni loco le diría

- Quédate conmigo... no quiero perderte... no como perdí a kikyo – sus palabras se habían vuelto murmullos llenos de cariño y sentimiento que conmovieron a Ahome

- Yo... no me iré de tu lado nunca – respondió a fin de cuentas ante las palabras de Inuyasha... por mucho que estuviera con alcohol en la sangre... estaba siendo demasiado tierno como para no responderle

- Ahome – parecía que esas palabras era todo lo que quería escuchar, lentamente se inclino más hacia ella haciendo que la distancia fuera menos y Ahome, aunque se sorprendió al principio, no dudo mas e hizo a un lado pensamientos para dejarse llevar

- Inuyasha – susurro a unos centímetros de nada – _aunque sea de este modo... no me importa si puedo tener algo de ti _– pensó antes de sentir como Inuyasha tomaba sus labios con cierta timidez que ni el alcohol lograba mitigar del todo

– **Con los demás –**

- ¡¿Que que? – aquel grito estaba lleno de emociones varias... por una parte estaba la confusión, por otra la sorpresa y por otra el reproche

- Vamos, no es para que griten – hablo el monje Mushin al ver como habían reaccionado – además no se morirá por tomar un poco para desahogar las penas y la frustración – argumento

- Esta loco maestro Mushin – regaño Sango ante la fresca respuesta que les daba – no se da cuenta que Inuyasha puede cometer alguna locura en ese estado

- Conociendo lo impulsivo que es seguro que hará alguna tontería en cuanto encuentre a Ahome – renegó el pequeño zorro imaginándose los diversos cuadros que pudiesen darse

- Bah!... estará bien, además, ¿qué puede salir mal? – negó el monje mientras le daba un sorbo a una botella de licor que reservo

- ¿Que que puede salir mal?... ¿QUE QUE PUEDE SALIR MAL?... acaso no tiene siquiera un mínimo de imaginación para darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto... Inuyasha puede salirse de control si esta en las condiciones que dice – renegó la exterminadora con fastidio, conociendo el orgullo y la testarudez de ese mitad bestia podían esperar cualquier cuadro de lo mas catastrófico posible

- Además ese tonto estaba molesto con Ahome, discutieron hace unas horas y lo más probable es que intente hacer algo solo para regresarle el disgusto a Ahome – decía Shippo igual de fastidiado que Sango

- Pero si ese muchacho estaba como cachorrito rebelde nada mas, ni siquiera podría llegar a atinarle a nada con su espada pues vería doble o triple las cosas y por ultimo no dijeron que con la señorita Ahome estaba Kirara – inquirió a lo que los demás asintieron para confirmar – pues entonces no hay de qué preocuparse pues esa gata de fuego puede proteger a Ahome sin problema – argumento el monje volviendo a beber mas

- Es cierto maestro, además la señorita Ahome puede controlar a Inuyasha con su conjuro si llega a intentar algo – razono Miroku dando un punto a favor en la explicación del anciano monje

- Lo ven, no hay de qué preocuparse – sonrió satisfecho el maestro Mushin tras ese otro punto a favor de la sacerdotisa del futuro

- Solo espero que no se equivoquen – se rindió la exterminadora volviendo a su leve tranquilidad pues no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo iba a pasar

- Bueno ya que eso está arreglado, Miroku porque no me enseñas algunas jóvenes para variar... creo que te haría bien ver algún ejemplar femenino – sonrió con cierta perversión el monje haciendo que Miroku le sonriera con complicidad

- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo no estaría mal una salidita – concordó el monje de cabello negro pero justo al terminar sintió como el hiraikotsu de Sango se estampaba en su cabeza

- No se pase excelencia – regaño la exterminadora mirándolo fría y acusadoramente

- Serás tonto – le dijo el pequeño zorro, solo a Miroku se le ocurría hablar así frente a Sango

– **Con Ahome e Inuyasha –**

Las cosas estaban pasando bastante lentas para la chica del futuro. Sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos era como probar la miel más dulce. Inuyasha se había inclinado más hacia ella aprisionando su cuerpo contra el árbol, haciendo que ese beso tierno y casto se volviera en algo un poco más fogoso.

Lentamente fueron sincronizando movimientos hasta que el aire les hizo falta y se separaron. Aun bajo efectos del alcohol no dejaba de ser el mismo, por mucho que su actitud contradijera eso. Sin pensarlo demasiado Inuyasha se abalanzo hacia ella para rodearla con sus brazos en un movimiento inesperado para la sacerdotisa del futuro.

- Ahome – susurro suavemente – no te irash – le dijo antes de afianzar el abrazo haciendo latir mas el corazón de la chica – te necheshito... porque shin ti... no hay nada que valga... la pena – expreso en murmullos cerca de su oído

Ahome estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras pero luego reparo que Inuyasha no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Con cierta decepción tenía que aceptar que si estuviera completamente cuerdo no diría eso pero aun así era mejor creer la ilusión que romperla antes de tiempo

- Inuyasha – le llamo con tranquilidad aunque con cierta melancolía en la voz – vamos, regresemos para que descanses un poco y cuando estés mejor hablamos si – sugirió con una sonrisa tratando de convencerlo

- Shi – respondió pero no se movió ni un poco

- Anda, vamos de una vez – le insto la chica pero seguía sin moverse de su posición – Inuyasha – inquirió al ver que no se movía

- Te quiero – susurro para luego apretar a la joven contra su pecho

Aquello no estaba en los planes y por lo tanto estaba desubicada, Inuyasha la tomaba con tanta posesión que creía que había olvidado lo que le había sugerido. Sintió como él pasaba sus manos acariciando su espalda con lentitud. Estaba haciendo que sintiera sensaciones que nunca había tenido... y que le agradaban pero no podía dejarse llevar, tenía que detenerlo

- Inu... yasha – le dijo entrecortada al sentir como él seguía con aquella delicada acción – pa-para – le suplico un poco cuando sintió a Inuyasha rociando su aliento sobre su cuello

- Te... quiero – susurro contra su cuello haciendo que el latir del corazón de la chica fuera más audible – sholo... para mí – dijo en un tono más bajo dejando caer un poco su peso sobre la chica quien se extraño

- Inuyasha... estas bien – inquirió pero lo único que pudo sentir fue el afloje en el agarre y su peso sobre si -¡Inuyasha! – llamo preocupada dejándose caer al suelo ante el peso de él

Lo separo de si un poco solo para darse cuenta que se había dormido... se molesto un poco pues por sus acciones estaba a nada de un paro cardiaco ante el latir tan desesperado de su corazón pero a la vez estaba nerviosa y feliz tras escucharle decir esas cosas. Un maullido le hizo dejar de ver con ternura a Inuyasha y fue hasta ese momento que vio a Kirara y se pregunto que tanto había presenciado la gata de fuego.

- Vamos Kirara, ayúdame a llevarlo a la casa de la anciana Kaede – pidió con una sonrisa para luego irse de ese lugar que aunque sea en esa situación le había regalado algo muy especial para recordar

– **Unas horas después –**

Un par de orbes doradas se dejaban ver después de mucho, aun con cierta pesadez el joven logro abrir por completo los ojos frotándoselos para aclarar su visión. Miro el techo y no encontró explicación a eso... mas si contaba con el hecho de no saber donde estaba. Una esencia le llego al olfato pero estaba seguro, a pesar de la desconcertación que tenia, que no estaba lejos, ni en ese espacio en la cabaña ni fuera de ella... más bien lo tenía en la ropa.

_- ¿Qué? _– se pregunto levantándose rápidamente y llevando sus mangas cerca de la nariz para oler – _este olor..._

- Inuyasha – le llamaron por lo que giro la vista hacia la persona que recién ingresaba en la casa

- Ahome – le llamo con tono sorprendido, no entendía que le pasaba o que había pasado... y no termino de entender cuando empezó a sentirse mareado y con un terrible dolor – ahg!

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿estás bien? – pregunto la sacerdotisa del futuro con tono preocupado

- Maldición, me duele la cabeza – se quejo molesto

- Por favor recuéstate – pidió la chica con ternura – debes descansar para que se baje el dolor – sugirió mientras ponía la mano en su pecho y lo obligaba a recostarse

- Pero qué demonios me paso Ahome – inquirió sin oponer resistencia a la mano de la chica

_- No lo recuerda... ya lo suponía _– pensó con cierta tristeza que reflejo sin querer en su rostro al verle

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto al notar como su rostro denotaba tristeza

- Nada – negó la chica con un gesto – no pasa nada

- Mmm – Inuyasha se la quedo viendo inquisitivamente ante la respuesta, no le convencía en absoluto – no te creo – termino diciendo medio levantándose de nuevo

- Dije que no es nada – rebatió la chica – ya acuéstate y duerme, te hace falta – dijo girando la mirada

- Como que me hace falta – renegó con cierta molestia ante la esquiva de la chica pero luego reparo en dos cosas que no había notada hasta ese momento

Guardo silencio al tiempo que su mirada se mostraba confusa y sorprendida... uno, había notado cierto olor a alcohol pero no provenía de ninguna otra persona que no fuera... él. Y dos... tenía encima el olor de Ahome al igual que ella tenía impregnado su olor... lo que podía significar...

- Oye Ahome – le llamo con cierto miedo haciendo que la chica lo viera primero molesta pero luego extrañada ante su actitud

- ¿Qué... qué pasa? – inquirió al verle con esa mirada de "no puede ser"

Inuyasha trago grueso, empezaba a recordar ciertas cosas que había dejado en quien sabe que parte de su mente... y una de esas cosas tenía que ver con cierto monje que le dio a beber licor. Ahome por su parte lo miraba sin entender que le pasaba, de un momento a otro él no paraba de mirarla con cierto temor... como si tuviera miedo de algo que por lo visto tenía que ver con ella

_**- Te... quiero... sholo... para mí **_- aquella frase le volvió a la mente haciendo comprender por donde iba el hilo de pensamientos de él, se sonrojo al solo recordar aquel beso y sus palabras... eso sumado al hecho de esa mirada de oro sobre ella

_- No puedes ser... yo_... – Inuyasha no lo creía posible pero al verla sonrojarse y teniendo en cuenta lo que pensaba que paso no le ayudaban a dejar de verle con cierto miedo y vergüenza que poco a poco se mostro en un tono leve de rojo en sus mejillas

- ¡Deja de mirarme así y habla de una vez! – exclamo la chica pues su silencio la estaba poniendo inquieta y nerviosa

- Ahome... no... me digas que yo... – ni siquiera sentía que podía decirlo

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? – pregunto nerviosa la chica – Inuyasha – menciono con sorpresa al verle acercarse a ella un poco mas

_**- Te necheshito... porque shin ti... no hay nada que valga... la pena **_

- No... no me digas que – por cada palabra tragaba grueso... no era posible eso

- Inuyasha... recuerdas lo que... paso – inquirió con cierto miedo y vergüenza

Inuyasha se detuvo frente a su rostro, ¿qué quería decirle con recordar lo que paso?... ¿acaso se había atrevido a hacerle algo? Solo pensarlo le hizo retroceder.

- A-ahome... acaso... paso algo mientras yo... bueno, mientras estaba – no sabía ni quería enterarse de lo estúpido que sonaba pero no daba crédito a lo que pensaba... ni en un millón de años

- ¿Si... paso algo? – inquirió tensándose un poco – pues... veras... no fue algo tan malo solo que – ahora estaba más nerviosa, como explicarle que se besaron cuando ni él mismo lo recordaba... nunca pensó que sería tan avergonzante el admitirlo

- Ahome... acaso te hice algo – pregunto algo desesperado

La sacerdotisa se quedo callada, ¿qué si le había hecho algo?... ¿acaso había recordado lo que paso en el árbol sagrado? Inuyasha vio confirmada su sospecha ante su silencio, se había atrevido a hacerle algo estando ebrio... instintivamente se alejo con temor de ella al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con un puño

- Inuyasha – le llamo con preocupación al ver su reacción, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- No puede ser – le oyó murmurar con rabia – soy un idiota – decía con furia reflejada, nunca... jamás podría perdonarse lo que hizo

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha me estas asustando? – pregunto la chica poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha para hacerlo que le viera

- ¡No puedo creer lo que hice! – exclamo encarando a la sacerdotisa – es algo que no puedo perdonarme y no sé cómo es que aun así permaneces cerca de mi después de lo ocurrido – renegó, no entendía a Ahome se supone que estaría molesta o furiosa e incluso dolida pero no, estaba ahí, con él como si nada

- No te entiendo Inuyasha – dijo la joven pues nada le cuadraba en ese momento ¿por qué se supone que no debería estar con él?

- ¡Yo soy quien no te entiende! – exclamo tomándola de los hombros asustando a la chica – debes estarme odiando pero aun así estas aquí conmigo, ¡como si la cosa no importara! – decía en un murmullo al inicio para luego exclamar mas fuerte lo ultimo

- Espera Inuyasha, de que estás hablando – pregunto la chica con cierta desconfianza

- ¿Cómo que de qué que estoy hablando? – se desespero – no lo entiendes, no puedo ni debo estar contigo después de lo que hice

- Inuyasha – le llamo con desconcertación y cierta tristeza, tan mal había sido ese beso para él... o acaso no era tan buena como Kikyo al besar

- Anda Ahome, ¡ódiame! , tienes todo el derecho – decía casi fuera de sí pero extrañado ante esa mirada con cierta tristeza en ella – o es que acaso no te importo lo que paso – pregunto calmándose y mirándola con arrepentimiento

- ¡Por supuesto que me importo! – exclamo ella – lo que no entiendo es porque me dices las cosas de este modo – los ojos de Ahome reflejaron mas tristeza – acaso no soy tan buena como Kikyo – pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

- Ahome – ahora Inuyasha se mostro sorprendido, ¿Por qué decía eso?

- Debí suponerlo – susurro la chica bajando la mirada – es por eso que me dices que te odie, porque jamás podre ser como Kikyo – expreso sin mirarle – está bien, es mejor que me vaya – y tras eso se dispuso a levantarse más la mano de Inuyasha la detuvo antes de siquiera moverse

- Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver Kikyo en esto? – pregunto confuso, a que venía meterla en un asunto que solo concernía a ellos

- ¡Ya sé y entendí que no soy como Kikyo pero no puedo creer que me lo eches en cara después de eso! – le reclamo con tristeza – entiendo que no soy tan buena como ella para ti

- Pero de qué vas Ahome, que yo sepa esto no tiene sentido, meter a Kikyo en algo que hice contigo no tiene sentido ni razón – renegó contrariado – ¡la única razón por la cual deberías odiarme es por atreverme a tocarte sin tu consentimiento! – exclamo molesto y arrepentido

Ahome se quedo viéndolo callada por unos segundos. ¿Qué había dicho?... acaso oyó mal o Inuyasha pensaba que...

- Espera – le llamo la atención la chica sin dejar de verle confusa - ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – pregunto seriamente

- Que deberías estar molesta conmigo después de pasarme contigo ¡qué rayos te pasa Ahome, acaso no te importa nada aunque hubiera sido de esta forma! – exclamo con cierta molestia, es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba o es que se pasaba de amable con él

Ahome por su parte procesaba la información, su mirada pasó de la sorpresa a la confusión para luego terminar en vergüenza y molestia. Así que Inuyasha pensaba que había pasado algo más allá del beso... o sea que pensaba...

- Inuyasha – le llamo con tono serio haciendo que el chico mitad bestia le viera contrariado – ¡ABAJOOOOOOO!

Todos en la aldea escucharon el grito de Ahome pero continuaron como si nada en sus labores. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, el maestro Mushin y la anciana Kaede se sorprendieron al escucharlo pero por su parte suspiraron con cierto cansancio

- Tal parece que ya despertó – menciono la anciana sacerdotisa

- Y por lo que veo han vuelto a discutir – dijo la exterminadora con pesadez

- Ese tonto no se cansa de hacerla enfurecer – decía el pequeño zorro con cansancio

- Veo que ni el alcohol en la sangre le ayuda – comento Miroku

- Ay los jóvenes – suspiro el maestro Mushin

- Les parece si vamos a ver que no se maten – menciono Sango a lo que el resto asintió y comenzaron a caminar a paso lento hacia la casa de Kaede

Por otro lado se veía a un Inuyasha levantarse pesadamente del suelo con cara de muy pocos amigos.

- Aho... me – le llamo con molestia incorporándose - ¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE HA SIDO ESO! – exclamo enojado

- ¡POR PERVERTIDO! – gritó la chica con molestia

- ¡POR PERVERTIDO PERO DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO! – reclamo con molestia

- ¡DE ESO EXACTAMENTE, ERES UN PERVERTIDO QUE IMAGINA COSAS QUE JAMAS PASARON Y ENCIMA TE HACES EL INOCENTE! – reclamo hecha furia la chica

- ¡PUES AHORA QUE DIJE PARA QUE ME TACHES DE PERVERTIDO! – reclamo a su vez el chico prácticamente a unos centímetros de su rostro

- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR QUE ESTANDO EBRIO ME LLEGASTE A TOCAR! – grito sin muchos rodeos encarando a Inuyasha

- ¡PUES QUE QUERIAS QUE PENSARA CUANDO TU AROMA Y EL MÍO ESTAN MESCLADOS EN NUESTROS CUERPOS Y EN NUESTRA ROPA! – le dijo con molestia, ¿acaso no era lógico que pensara en eso cuando no recordaba ni lo que paso?

- ¡PODIAS PENSAR LO QUE FUERA PERO VEO QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO!... ¡MIRA QUE SACAR ESA CLASE DE CONCLUSIONES COMO SI NADA! – siguió reclamando

- ¡ENTONCES EXPLICAME PORQUE TENGO TU AROMA EN MÍ Y TU EL MÍO PARA DEJAR CLARA LA SITUACION! – le grito con molestia y vergüenza, ¿podía pasarle algo peor?

- ¡ERES UN TONTO Y UN PERVERTIDO! ¡ABAJO! – grito para luego ver caer a Inuyasha al suelo

- ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – reclamo incorporándose de nuevo

- ¡Abajo, abajo abajo, abajo, abajo, tonto, pervertido, abajo, abajoooo! – siguió sin cesar un poco dejando a Inuyasha cada vez mas hundido en el suelo

- Ay... ay – se quejaba medio moviéndose al cesar la voz de Ahome recitando su conjuro – Ahome – le gruño para luego ponerse en pie y plantarse justo delante de ella con verdadero enojo – no hagas eso, ¡no sabes lo doloroso que es! – reclamo con fastidio

- Eres un tonto – le rebatió ella con molestia

- Tu tuviste la culpa, debiste haberme dicho que había pasado – le dijo rebatiendo las palabras de la sacerdotisa

- Tu también tienes la culpa, no debiste sacar ese tipo de conclusiones ya hasta te pareces al monje Miroku – le decía con molestia

- No me compares con ese libidinoso – reclamo sujetando por los hombros a Ahome – y dime de una vez que fue lo que paso – exigió saber ya más molesto

- ¡Quieres saber que fue lo que paso pues bien te lo diré, estabas tan ebrio que cuando llegaste empezaste a decir tonterías para luego acorralarme y besarme sin más! – le dijo con molestia y sin ningún rodeo

- ¿Que qué? – pregunto quedándose con el reclamo que tenía en la boca, ¿que había dicho Ahome?

Repentinamente a la mente de Inuyasha comenzaron a llegar recuerdos borrosos, esos recuerdos a pesar de no ser muy claros le hicieron saber la verdad... así que él... ¿se había atrevido a besar a Ahome?

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió sonrojándose ligeramente y mirando a la chica con cierto temor

Ahome tras haber dicho aquellas palabras se había callado al mismo instante, estaba tan molesta que simplemente le había gritado lo ocurrido y tras darse cuenta de eso se había sonrojado fuertemente, producto de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

- Repítelo – le exigió con un tono catalogado entre miedo y vergüenza pero aun así la chica no hizo más que sonrojarse aun mas y permanecer en silencio - ¿qué hice qué?

- Lo que escuchaste y ahora suéltame – logro decir a pesar de la vergüenza mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Inuyasha

- Espera un momento – afianzo el agarre evitando que se le fuera – yo... como... ¡y porque rayos no lo evitaste! – exigió saber zarandeando un poco a Ahome, no se suponía que debió haberlo alejado

- Que te importa. Ya suéltame – exigió intentando soltarse otra vez

- No hasta que me digas porque rayos no lo evitaste – exigió a su vez el chico de cabello plateado

- Ya te dije que no te importa – encaro la chica logrando retroceder pero Inuyasha se acerco a ella – aléjate de mi – exigió pero seguía sin hacer caso – ¡suéltame y abajo! – exclamo para luego Inuyasha caer al suelo aunque con un pequeño inconveniente

Aquel golpe en el suelo inexplicablemente fue el más suave que recordara. Después de tantos "abajo" por parte de la chica se había hecho la idea que siempre terminaría cayendo de lleno en una superficie dura pero extrañamente lo que tenía bajo él era algo blando. Apenas incorporándose tras el conjuro logro poner sus manos sobre aquella superficie de lo más extraña pues se sentía tan suave y cálida. Abrió los ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados para contener su enojo, solo para toparse con una cara completamente roja y unos ojos que estaban mirándole sorprendida... esa era...

- A-aho... me – le llamo extrañado de verla bajo él - ¿que estas...? – intento preguntar cuando movió su mano sobre aquella superficie y viendo como la chica respingaba y se llenaba de vergüenza

Inuyasha extrañado ante su reacción miro hacia abajo para ver donde tenía la mano y al instante quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. Su mano... su mano estaba en... estaba en...

- Ay! – exclamo Inuyasha con verdadero miedo y vergüenza, aparto la mano de ese lugar como si se tratase de fuego y miro con miedo a la sacerdotisa bajo él

- Inu... ya... sha – le llamo apenas en un hilo, estaba a nada de un ataque cardiaco - ¡PERVERTIDO ABAJOOOOO! – grito la chica pero olvido su situación y por ende Inuyasha volvió a caer sobre su cuerpo aplastándola sin delicadeza

Ahome quería que la tierra se la tragase en ese instante, ese chico había caído sobre ella y no era el dolor lo que la molestaba sino que el rostro de Inuyasha fue a parar directo en medio de sus pechos... pechos que minutos antes eran cubiertos por sus manos y que solo lograron dispara su corazón a un ritmo fatal y que se pusiera mas roja que la ropa de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha por su parte se recuperaba de ese nuevo "abajo" pero el aroma que inundo sus sentido le hiso casi sangrar por la nariz. Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y miro con terror a la sacerdotisa... ¿qué más podía pasarle ahora?

- Ejem – escucharon desde la puerta y ambos voltearon para encontrarse con que quien había hecho ese sonido era nada más y nada menos que Kaede

- Creo... creo que interrumpimos algo – dijo Sango con las mejillas sonrojadas ante lo que veía

- Oye Miroku, déjame ver, quiero ver – se quejaba Shippo pues el monje lo mantenía contra su pecho evitando que viera hacia sus amigos

- Los niños no pueden ver estas cosas – decía tranquilamente – Inuyasha, discúlpanos por interrumpir en un momento como este – le dijo lanzándole una mirada picara al chico que se sonrojo todavía más fuerte

No era para menos que ambos estuvieran así de avergonzados... la situación podía pasar por otra cosa porque ¿qué se podía pensar si encontrabas a tus amigos prácticamente el uno sobre el otro? Ahome estaba en el suelo, con el cabello esparcido en la madera y la falda un poco levantada mientras Inuyasha tenía sus manos a los costados de ella y apenas alejado de sus pechos, eso también contando con que el chico estaba entre sus piernas y ella tenía una de sus piernas ligeramente flexionada. En definitiva ambos iban a morir de infarto en ese lugar y ante la mirada de sus amigos.

- E-esperen un mi-minuto – intento decir Inuyasha apenas hablando claramente – no... no es lo que piensan

- Que va, no tienen que explicar nada – negó el maestro Mushin con una sonrisa picara – mejor dejemos solos a los jóvenes para que puedan continuar con lo suyo – y tras eso todos se dieron la vuelta para salir

- Por favor, no es lo que creen – suplico Ahome hablando por fin

- Es cierto – afirmo Inuyasha

- No vayan a hacer mucho desastre en mi casa, no es que lo consienta pero debo entender que es algo inevitable en los jóvenes – aconsejo la anciana Kaede sin mirar

- Déjame ver Miroku – seguía diciendo Shippo

- No es algo que deban ver los niños – aconsejaba el monje y sin mas todos se fueron de ahí

Se hizo un silencio de lo más sepulcral en la cabaña. Tanto Inuyasha como Ahome no se habían movido de su posición y miraban fijamente la puerta por donde todos se habían ido. Al mismo tiempo ambos dirigieron su vista hacia el otro y se miraron fijamente con aquel rubor en sus mejillas adornándoles. Parecía que no había nada más interesante en el mundo que ver los ojos del otro y hasta habían olvidado todo lo que había pasado. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta estaban acercándose, o más bien era Inuyasha quien lo hacía. Parecía que un imán lo halaba con fuerza hacia esa chica que en cuanto noto eso no hizo más que respingar pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

- Ahome – susurro a unos centímetros y la chica pareció salir de algún trance

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo al tiempo que lo empujaba ligeramente haciendo que Inuyasha despertara de su trance

- Eh, yo... no... yo – por un momento creyó que moriría ahí mismo pero aun así no se movía de la posición en la que se encontraba ni tampoco lo hacia Ahome

Ahome sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier segundo si seguía latiendo de esa manera pero aun así y a pesar que su mente le gritara que lo apartara se negaba a hacerlo. Ante la incómoda situación por la que pasaban Inuyasha fue quien empezó a incorporarse en silencio para apartarse de ella pero no conto con que la chica le sujetara de las mangas de su traje para detenerle.

- Ahome – inquirió extrañado viendo como la chica se mordía el labio inferior de una manera que le pareció seductora

- Inuyasha – susurro la chica levantando su cuerpo un poco y acercándose a Inuyasha poco a poco

No supo ni porque lo hizo pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se había dejado llevar y había juntado sus labios con los de Inuyasha quien en un principio se quedo tieso como una estatua ante la acción pero que luego empezó a devolverle el beso a la chica. Sus manos ahora estaban rodeando el cuello del chico mientras este sujetaba su cintura y la atraía cada vez más hacia sí.

En un momento se separaron ante la falta de aire aunque al separar las bocas dieron un suspiro tan clandestino que por un segundo creyeron que no eran ellos mismos.

- ¿Por qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Inuyasha luego de un rato de silencio y sin soltar a la chica

- Solo... hice lo que tú mismo me hiciste – contesto dejando un poco confuso a Inuyasha – no es fácil resistirse cierto – inquirió con una sonrisa – mas para mi... por lo mucho que te quiero Inuyasha – dijo en un susurro que a Inuyasha le pareció lo más hermoso que hubiese escuchado jamás – aun así... sé que no puedo luchar contra ella... no puedo ser nada mas a la sombra de Kikyo – comento con cierto dolor bajando sus manos para liberarlo de su agarre

- No – negó Inuyasha haciendo que la chica sintiera su corazón presionado – no quiero... no quiero que seas Kikyo – le dijo con tono suave afianzando su mano en su cadera para atraerla a su cuerpo – porque te quiero por quien eres Ahome – confeso en un susurro que ella logro escuchar

- Inuyasha – menciono sorprendida antes que el chico volviera a reclamar sus labios con más pasión que antes

Ninguno parecía tener miedo o vergüenza en ese momento, solo se dedicaban a sentir y disfrutar tras sus declaraciones. Inuyasha se inclino mas sobre la chica mientras acariciaba su espalda y recordaba lo sucedido en el árbol sagrado. Ahome subió sus manos y acaricio los cabellos de Inuyasha. Aquello verdaderamente tenía que ser un sueño... un sueño del que ninguno quería despertar.

- Que me haces tonta – le dijo tras separarse de sus labios – que me conviertes y manejas de esta forma

- Quizás... solo te doy todo de mi – le dijo dulcemente la chica, sonriéndole a él quien con su mirada le transmitía muchos sentimientos al igual que ella a él

– **Una hora después –**

Ahome lucia mucho más relajada que antes y aunque paso mucha vergüenza frente a sus amigos había logrado sobreponerse a eso. Inuyasha estaba cerca de ella descansando con un semblante tranquilo y sereno que muy pocas veces dejaba ver. Sonrió dulcemente pues a pesar de todo, las cosas en ese día habían resultado bien.

Inesperadamente Inuyasha abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio mirando a la distancia.

- Inuyasha – le llamo la sacerdotisa del futuro al ver su cambio

- Es ese lobo – murmuro molesto y entonces ella lo entendió

Un remolino se acercaba rápidamente y se detuvo justo frente a la chica quien cerró los ojos para evitar que le entrara alguna basura debido al viento que se desato ante la llegada de Koga

- Hola Ahome – le saludo tranquilamente y mirándola con dulzura

- Hola Koga – le devolvió el saludo con una risa nerviosa

- Pasaba por aquí y vine a saludarte, me alegra ver que estas muy bien – le dijo con mucho cariño a la chica

- Si, gracias – sonrió con alegría ante la preocupación de Koga – _aayyy... 3... 2... 1... – _mentalmente Ahome conto en retroceso y justo como lo pensó al llegar a uno empezó la pelea

- Se puede saber porque estás aquí lobo rabioso – reclamo a lo que Koga le miro con frialdad

- Así que estabas aquí bestia – le dijo con indiferencia

- Pues que esperabas, ya deja de molestar sarnoso – ataco molesto el chico de cabello plateado

- No sé como haces para soportar a esta bestia Ahome pero si gustas alejarte de él con gusto puedo llevarte conmigo – ofreció Koga ignorando a Inuyasha y viendo a Ahome

- Ni se te ocurra algo lobo sarnoso – gruño Inuyasha

- Ayy, ya empezaron otra vez – negó Shippo

- Esos dos nunca dejaran de pelear – decía sango y Miroku asintió

- Ahome, descuida, ya verás que alejare a esta bestia para que puedas estar junto a mi – le decía Koga tomando las manos de Ahome entre las suyas

- Eh..jejeje – rio nerviosa la chica

- ¡Suéltala Koga! – dijo Inuyasha interponiéndose entre ella y ese lobo

- Espera un minuto – dijo seriamente para empezar a olfatear un poco a Ahome - ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto? – exclamo abriendo con sorpresa los ojos – se puede saber ¿por qué Ahome tiene tu asqueroso olor encima? – reclamo con furia, casi asesinando a Inuyasha con la vista

- Y eso que te importa rabioso – encaro casi queriendo tirársele encima y hacerlo pedazos

- ¿Qué le has hecho bestia? ¿acaso te atreviste a tocar a mi mujer? – reclamo y demando una respuesta mirando con rabia a Inuyasha mientras el resto de los presentes miraban y escuchaban todo como si fuera alguna historia que contar

- Inuyasha, joven Koga basta – intervino la chica en disputa con tono tranquilo tratando de bajar los ánimos de ellos, y no solo eso sino porque estaba un poco avergonzada con lo que dijo Koga – _si se enterara _– pensó con un poco de vergüenza

- ¡Respóndeme bestia! – demando ignorando por una vez las palabras de Ahome y viendo con cara asesina a Inuyasha

- Y que si fue así – encaro con orgullo dejando a todos, y más a Ahome, con la boca abierta

- Maldita bestiaaa – exclamo para luego posicionarse frente a frente con Inuyasha – ¡cómo te atreves a tocar a mi mujer! – gruño molesto ante aquella respuesta

- Ya deja de decir estupideces, Ahome no es nada tuyo ¡no te pertenece! – reclamo totalmente molesto, siempre andaba diciendo eso como si de verdad fuera cierto... Ahome no era de él, primero sobre su cadáver

- Eso se verá muy pronto y además que recuerde tu andas tras esa mujer llamada Kikyo así que ¡deja en paz a Ahome! – exclamo molesto gruñéndole a Inuyasha quien a su vez hacia lo mismo

Aquello era digno de recordar, todos los demás miraban sin intervenir pues de sobra sabían que solo tomaría unos minutos para que ambos tomaran sus rumbos. Ahome por su parte miro con cierta sorpresa a Inuyasha ante las últimas palabras de Koga, lo que vio a continuación fue algo que no espero. Inuyasha estaba aun manteniéndole la mirada, sin una pisca de afectación ante la mención de Kikyo... lo que le recordó un detalle importante una hora atrás

_**- Inuyasha... ¿Qué pasara ahora? – pregunto la chica mirando con cierto deje de tristeza al chico quien se alejo de ella para que se pusiera en pie **_

_**- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto el chico de cabello plateado ante aquello**_

**_- Me refiero a... si ella vuelve tu... iras _tras ella cierto – decía con cierta melancolía y tristeza reflejada en sus ojos **

**- Claro que no – negó él con seguridad **

**- Eres un mentiroso – dijo en voz baja la chica **

**- Estoy hablando en serio – renegó ante esa acusación **

**- No te creo... siempre que dices eso te olvidas de todo en cuanto la ves – le dijo apartando la mirada – seguro que te irás y puedo apostarlo – murmuro segura que Inuyasha la podía oír **

**- Ahome... Kikyo es alguien a quien aun deseo proteger pero... Kaede tiene razón, ella solo es una ilusión... Kikyo, estará en mi corazón pero... eso no impide que pueda darle un lugar a alguien más – le comento con un gesto y voz sereno y tranquilo que solo con ella usaba y más cuando estaban solos**

**- Inuyasha – menciono ella justo antes de ser abrazada por él **

**- Eres tu quien tiene mi corazón ahora, no lo olvides Ahome – le dijo en susurro cerca de su oído para luego estrecharla más en sus brazos**

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, aunque Inuyasha siempre prefirió a Kikyo, ella aun seguía a su lado. Sin importar el motivo o la razón ella siempre estuvo y estaría con él... con Inuyasha.

- ¡No te dejare hacerlo! – escucho de repente y justo al momento Koga estaba a su lado tomando sus manos y mirándola con ternura

- No te preocupes Ahome, en cuanto la pelea contra Naraku se termine podemos tener nuestra boda – prometió con gentileza

- Eh, jejeje – se rio la chica con una gota resbalándole por la sien

- Cierra la boca lobo – como siempre Inuyasha se puso en medio de ambos apartando a Koga de ella – no permitiré que eso pase lobo sarnoso – espeto con un gruñido al tiempo que tomaba a Ahome por la cintura y la abrazaba a él

- Suelta a mi mujer bestia – reclamo Koga ante la acción de aquella bestia

- En tus sueños Koga – le reto sujetando a Ahome con más firmeza – si piensas que puedes tener a Ahome solo porque si estás loco, ¡sobre mi cadáver!

- Inuyasha – le llamo con sorpresa ante aquella manera tan abierta de decir las cosas

- Eso lo veremos perro pulgoso – fue lo que dijo como amenaza para luego mirar con ternura a Ahome pero sin poder acercarse por cierta bestia que la mantenía fuera de su alcance – nos veremos en otra ocasión Ahome, hasta entonces procura que esta bestia se mantenga a línea contigo – decía lanzando una mirada furiosa a Inuyasha

- De acuerdo – accedió con una sonrisa como siempre

- Hasta pronto – se despidió para luego desaparecer en un remolino

- ¡Ni se te ocurra regresar lobo sarnoso! – grito en cuanto Koga se iba

- Vaya, ya se ha ido – menciono Sango con tranquilidad

- Al menos esta vez la contienda no duro tanto – menciono a su vez el monje para luego posar su mirada en aquel par que sin darse cuenta aun seguían abrazados – te felicito Inuyasha – le dijo al aludido quien le vio sin comprender – has defendido muy bien tu derecho sobre la señorita Ahome, eso ya es un gran paso

Tanto Inuyasha como Ahome le vieron para luego verse mutuamente y sonrojarse a tope al comprender bien a Miroku.

- Es cierto, al menos hiciste algo bien por una vez Inuyasha – secundo Shippo

- Eso contando con el hecho del tiempo a solas que tuvieron en la cabaña de Kaede, era normal que algunas cosas cambiaran así – comento la exterminadora con una sonrisa tranquila

- Eh? – Ahome en ese momento solo quería que la tierra se la tragase, es que aun no les quedaba claro que entre ellos no paso nada... al menos nada mas allá de los besos y las caricias

- Cierren la boca – reclamo sonrojado y enojado el chico mitad mounstro ante lo que decían

- Se ve que el alcohol en la sangre al menos te ayudo más de lo que se esperaba – comento Mushin y en ese instante Inuyasha le vio con real ira aunque internamente agradecía el desastre del alcohol... porque gracias a ello pudo aclarar algunas cosas con su pequeña sacerdotisa

- Al menos ya maduraste un poquito – se burlo Shippo acercándose con confianza al chico – eres un buen chico – siguió con la burla pero le duro poco la fiesta cuando Inuyasha le golpeo tres veces seguidas sin ninguna contemplación

- Cierra la boca enano – advirtió con molestia

- Oye, no le pegues a Shippo – regaño Ahome al ver como lo trató

- No te pongas de su lado – rebatió Inuyasha

- Aunque pasare lo que pasare estoy del lado de quien me parezca – enfrento la chica

- O sea que si hubieses querido te habrías puesto del lado de ese sarnoso de Koga – decía con molestia

- No seas tan grosero y deja de ponerte así de celoso – aconsejo midiendo un poco el mal genio que se estaba cargando

- Y quien dice que estoy celoso – negó girando la mirada para luego encararla – se ve que después de todo le tienes demasiado aprecio al inútil de Koga –

- ¿Qué has dicho? – exclamo con indignación

- Ahí vamos de nuevo – suspiro la exterminadora al ver lo que pasaba

- Es que no tiene remedio – se quejo Shippo mirando como empezaban a pelear

- Oiga maestro Mushin, no tendrá alguna botella de licor para volver a emborracharlo – pregunto al moje a su lado

- Lamentablemente se me agotaron – respondió suspirando

- Que mala suerte – dijo el pequeño zorro – porque por lo visto es más dócil estando ebrio – continuo diciendo sin mas

- ¿Qué tanto murmuran por allá? – exclamo Inuyasha girando hacia ellos

- Ah, no es nada de importancia – contesto por los demás la anciana Kaede

- A mí no engañan ineptos – les dijo con una tonada seria

- No seas irrespetuoso con la anciana Kaede – regaño la chica del futuro a Inuyasha

- No fastidies Ahome – le dijo mirándola con molestia a ella

- Uuyy!... Inuyasha – le llamo cerrando los ojos - ¡ABAJO! – fue lo que dijo para luego ver a Inuyasha estampado en el suelo

- Ay... – se quejo apenas moviéndose después de caer – ¿por qué me haces esto? – se quejo viéndola a la cara

- ¡ABAJO! – volvió a decir y el chico de nuevo se estampo en el suelo

- Estos niños nunca aprenden – negó la anciana sacerdotisa

Porque aunque se querían al parecer no podían vivir sin estarse peleando como perros y gatos... pero aun así ella le quería, y no quería que cambiara... así como Inuyasha tampoco no quería que ella cambiara.

**Notas de Autora: **

Y bien?... ¿qué les pareció?... la verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia y de todo corazón agradezco a quienes leen lo que esta humilde servidora hace por diversión ^_^

Esta es una pequeña compensación por el retraso en mis historias y la dedico a todos los lectores y/o autores.

Nos vemos en la próxima y cuídense mucho

**-.- Luna Love -.-**


End file.
